Angst fanfict Kyo's life
by icookieness
Summary: I had an idea with the song okay? : i don't own Fruits basket or the song; Pairing of the 9 lines; 1. Haru & Kyo 2. Tohru & Kyo 3. Yuki & Kyo


Songfic What Can I Say – Shealeigh You treat this like a game, but it's my heart  
and it's breaking all because of you.  
The hour glass is running out, and you're still trying to fill it up.  
But i've lost hope. You should too.  
-But the situation we're repeating, over rated is what you made it. I'm all done and now i'm all out of time.  
What can i say? What can i say, when all you do is push me away? What will I say to you when it all comes down to it. Seems like with every word we say, we're slowly fading away.

Crimson eye's locked on stormy eyes, staring uncertain, and anger. "Y-You can't really do this." Teeth bared, shoulders shaking, light blush, either from anger or embarrassment. Stormy eye's slanted slightly, "I'm sorry Kyo, I can't date you anymore. I don't want-"He quickly fixed his sentence, "I don't want us to get hurt, I don't want either of us too hurt more inside."Haru turned on his booted heel, fading slowly behind the corner.

You acted like you cared, but you don't. Stop pretending, cause you're hurting me.  
My first impressions disappear. Your tongue-tied words, so insincere. You always do as you please.  
-And the situation we're repeating, over rated is what you made it. I'm all done and now i'm all out of time.  
What can i say? What can i say, when all you do is push me away? What will I say to you when it all comes down to it. Seems like with every word we say, we're slowly fading away.  
I can't talk to you (talk to you). You never see my point of view, no, like i want you to (like i want you to, whoa).

Kyo's head downturned as he watched that damn rat, Yuki talk to Tohru. Their fingers laced together, not a care in the world. Kyo watched Tohru's face, beat red and that goofy smile placed onto her face, the rare smile she gave to him. He sniffed up the oncoming tears. He heard a soft familiar voice, soft blue understanding eyes turned towards his own tear glazed eyes, "What's wrong, Kyo-kun?" He turned his head to the ground before replying a curt, "Nothing. It's fucking nothing. Leave me alone." The rat's violet orbs glared knives into his skull, "Don't worry Miss Honda. I'm sure the baka neko is just thinking about how he loses fights."He smirked before promptly turning around and picking up his pace, dragging Tohru along with him, "W-well okay." She smiled and looked back too Kyo, surprised when she didn't see him, but forgetting as Yuki continued to talk to her with a worried expression on.

Feels like I always go unheard, because your actions speak louder than my words. That's why i always come back to..  
-What can i say? What can i say, when all you do is (when all you do is) push me away? What will I say to you when it all comes down to it. Seems like with every word we say, we're slowly fading away.  
(What can i say?) I'm fading away.  
(What can i say?) I'm fading away. Away, oh.  
Cause it's my heart, and it's breaking all because of you.  
What can i say?

Tension in the air as Yuki and Kyo floated about, an unwelcoming aurora swirling around, mixed with the unpleasant glares, and curses. "What are you looking at kuso nezumi?"Violet orbs locked with Crimson for a second, before continuing to eat his food. "Nothing, baka neko."Kyo practically had steam coming out of his ears. "Don't EVEN rat boy!" Kyo jumped up in fighting stance, "RIGHT HERE, PRETTY BOY!"Knocking the table, spilling its contents. Tohru jumped at the impact, "Ah!" Kyo suddenly felt guilty, "A-no."Yuki rose from the table, unbuttoning one button of his shirt before glaring and stating, "BAKA NEKO! First you ruin Miss Honda's dinner then you don't even say you're sorry. I'll give you want you" Shigure looked up from his newspaper, glasses askew, "Just don't break my house, okay Yun-Yun?"Shigure said sarcastically. Yuki rolled his eyes at the nickname before waiting for Kyo to throw the first punch. The neko happily obliged and threw a few punches and kicks, missing each time. Shigure skipped over to the sliding door, opening it just in time as Yuki kicked Kyo into the backyard, or what you could fairly consider it. "No one appreciates you're company. You should leave." Yuki said, staring down at the neko who was now sporting a new bruise. Kyo had enough of the humiliation and ran towards the batch of trees.


End file.
